GadaboutUtsuri
Volund Keneun, also known by his Trollian handle, gadaboutUtsuri, is a troll. His sign is a ring with three crescents protruding from it and he has a pair of claw-like horns. His typing quirks include beginning with a long fish (' }>( c{ ' ) ') before speaking, talking with an s-sound lisp(replacing some s' and c's with z's), and capitalizing all E's. His name comes from Volundr, who is a smith from multiple mythologies, and in Iroquois myth Keneun is the invisible chief of the Thunderbirds.(according to the myth, "the sound of his beating wings is thunder, while lightning is his flashing eyes.") His Trollian handle is based around a type of koi that is black with white, red, or yellow pots. (In this case it'd be the black with red, the "Hi Utsuri," as the character who this troll is based on is associated with a white koi with red spots.) Biography Outside his love for a certain color, Volund loves to make things and thus is quite the hobbyist, partaking in the micro-figure wargame "Strifemaul 2002" where one has to build their own micro-figures to represent different mobs and vehicles, along with mild interest in FLARP due to having a reason to make various weapons and armor that he enjoys designing. Volund seems to have some taste for singing, but is knowingly awful at it due to his terrible lisp and singing voice, and rarely does so if he has an audience. Chances are that Volund is dead, due to the trolls accidentally destroying Alternia. However, in some sort of possible alternate timeline... Personality Volund has an unhealthy obsession with the sea and many things related to it, such as the more regal-blooded aquatic trolls. This obsession has led him to invent Troll Hair Dye to color his hair purple, an act that is likely frowned upon in the troll community. Volund may have a mild case of compulsive hoarding, as he sees everything to be potentially useful in his crafts for SOMETHING, even if he doesn't right-away think if it. He often will travel far and wide if he knows where something he actually does need, often looting things as he goes. However, he tries to avoid stealing things from people unless he's positive that they will not miss it Fetch Modus A very unique modus, the Hand Signs fetch modus stores cards in a matter similar to 5-bit storage. Each finger on a hand represents a bit, a mostly retracted finger representing 0 and a mostly extended finger representing 1. Between the 5 digits on a hand there are a total of 32 combinations, thus the modus can hold up to 32 captchalogue cards. Items are retrieved by quickly making the sign that correlates with the 5-bit sequence of the card. (A card's number is always based on the thumb being first, sequentially leading to the pinky being last.) Items are normally automatically stored in first empty card, but they can be manually rearranged. The velocity in which an item is ejected from the modus depends on how far arm is extended from the chest; a few inches will cause the item to simply lump out, while a fully-extended arm will turn the item into a very dangerous missile. This can prove to be difficult to control, as the modus constantly registers finger movements. Many a times has Volund ejected items from the modus while preforming fairly common actions such as typing or pointing at someone. He soon stopped storing items in the modus when he was home in his hive, only taking what he needed whenever he left. After a while he uses a unique workaround to this problem involving his Strife Specibus. Later on Volund discovers that he can change the setting on the modus from 5-bit to 10-bit, requiring use of another hand. Mainly working the same, this method has a total of 1024 combinations. Input can be started with either hand, going from thumb to pink for the first 5 numbers, then the next hand in the same way for the last 5 numbers. Velocity of the ejected item is the same as before, but it is dependent only on the first hand. Upon learning is this Volund promptly made about 1000 blank captchalogue cards to fill up his modus with, then proceeded to put as much of his belongings into it as possible, which was roughly half his hive's contents. The memory for the 5-bit and 10-bit modes are separate, and switching between the two will not cause ejection or loss of items stored, totaling for a grand whopping 1056 spaces for cards; a packrat's dream come true! Strife Portfolio Left empty for the longest time, Volund could never decide what kind of item he would like to stick with his empty strife card. It wasn't until after he gained a second empty strife specibus that he really started considering it. Fetchkind It is unclear how he managed to do it, but newly-gained strife specibus allowed him to put Fetch Modus into his strife deck! Talk about weaponizing your modus! Hand Signs Read Fetch Modus above. As an advantage, Volund can now control when it checks for finger gestures by "wielding" the fetch modus. Armorkind After choosing his first strife specibus, Volund decided that this would be a great reason to make functioning armor, as opposed to costumes for FLARP games. Nephropidae Plate Consisting of a breastplate, pauldrons, and large claws with inner mechanics at the ends of the arms, this was made from the chitin of Volund's dead lusus. Vulcan Fist A large mechanical piece of arm armor, it's quite large and features a trio of thrusters along the gauntlet that allows the user to make flying punches and the ability to project a destructive energy field in front of the fist. Da Exo-Arma This is essentially the mechanical exosuit that Da UnOrky wears. It is unlikely Volund will ever be able to have enough materials to make it anyway. Lusus Volund's lusus is essentially a giant lobster that breathes air and lived on land. It also can fly. When it eventually dies, instead of prototyping the corpse, Volund made it into a set of chitinous armor composed of a breastplate, pauldrons, and large gauntlets that end in claws that can be opened and snapped shut with inner mechanisms. Gallery Volund Keneun by Isl-TH.png Volund Keneun by masterskadu.png Category:Ekoi Category:Male Category:Yellow Blood Category:Troll